AU HPHG
by Oro4
Summary: Harry Potter is the Prince of Gryffindor. And it's his 17th birthday coming up. What will he get? A girl! HHR


A/N: Yay! It's another HPHG fic! But OH! Guess what! This one is an AU. So now normally I don't like AU's but hey, I had an idea wanted to write it and I did. So enjoy!

Harry Potter now the prince of the lands of Gryffindor walked through his window and swiftly climbed up a tree. He watched as a carriage rode sluggishly up to the castle gates. He watched as on of his maids waited at the front gates for the carriage. It stopped within minutes and Harry noticed a slipper covered foot exit the carriage. Just then Harry was pulled from the tree, nearly falling out the tree, and pulled back into his window. Harry turned around angrily to see his royal advisor grinning at him. His longish light brown hair was tied in a tight ponytail, hanging loosely off his shoulders.

"Now, Prince Harry, it's time for you to get ready," Remus Lupin said smiling.

"Remus! You made me miss what was going on!" Harry said a bit peeved.

Remus just smiled.

"It's your birthday today, Prince Harry. Surprises are meant to be surprises. Now get prepared, I shan't dress you."

Harry sighed slightly. Then three maids walked in and began to undress and then redress Harry in splendor.

"So what's the surprise?" Harry asked while he was being dressed.

Remus looked out the window.

"You're seventeen today, Harry. You're finally of age, so Master Lord Black had decided on giving you something… special," Remus said off-handedly. Harry could tell something occupied his thoughts. Remus always looked far away when something nagged at his conscience.

Harry rose and eyebrow.

"Special, like…?" he asked curiously.

The maids had finished dressing Harry and began to prepare his room. The changed the blues and silvers of the room to Reds and Gold's. Harry's bedchamber was transformed by gentle silks and rich colours. The curtains around his bed were changed to a very gentle gold as the comforter was blood red and shiny. Candles were placed the holders (still maintaining the fiery look to the room), and incense was placed around the room. Harry felt they placed an exceptionally passionate air to the room, making the air heavy around them, making it possible to stimulate a mood.

Harry laughed haughtily.

"What's with all the romance?" Harry asked skeptically. "Remus I told you and Sirius that I don't plan on courting anyone anytime soon."

Remus smiled; standing up straighter he looked at Harry.

"Stand erect, you're in the presence of a young lady," Remus ordered.

Within seconds of Harry's lost, quizzical stare the door to his room opened and in walked the Lord of Gryffindor, Sirius Black.

With him were two maids Harry vaguely recognized, and a young woman not a day older that Harry's own age (cough, cough, not Ginny in any case). She had past shoulder length thick lighter-than-chocolate brown hair, freckles scattered almost invisibly around her pert nose, and the deepest, most sincere cinnamon coloured eyes Harry had ever seen. She wasn't ugly, but on the contrary, she held quite a beauty to her and if she was polished a bit, Harry figured she'd shine brilliantly. She looked not so much frightened as unsure, but determined and held in her eyes a most chilling void, one that as soon as Harry looked into her eyes, pulled at him for the moment.

"Harry, Harry!" Sirius Black, Lord of Gryffindor said opening his arms and giving Harry and embrace. "Happy Birthday!"

Harry must've said something stupid because everyone (minus the brown hair young woman), laughed.

"I hope you like your present!"

Harry's eyes went wide.

"P-present!" Harry stuttered loudly. "But she's nothing more than a girl!"

Remus walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulders. He bent his head low, so that his mouth was level to Harry's ear and spoke to him.

"She's your concubine," he whispered gently.

Harry jumped up and dragged Remus and Sirius to the back of the room.

"What do you think you're doing giving a _girl_ for my birthday!" Harry whispered furiously.

Sirius laughed. Remus shook his head.

"I told him you wouldn't fancy it but-

"Nonsense, Harry loves her! Once we polish her up a bit she'll really meet his fancy!" Sirius cut Remus off.

"What am I supposed to _do_ with her!"

Sirius was silenced for the moment while Harry stared daggers at the wall. He stared at Harry like he was dumb before rounding on Remus.

"Did I not tell you to speak with him on such occasions! He's a _man_ for crying out loud!" Sirius whispered loudly.

"Sire you are among subjects!" Remus warned. Sirius gave him a sour look.

"Harry, I doubt you are that inept to figure out the circumstances in which you are endowed. Come now," Remus said gently.

Harry was staring holes into the wall before gasping loudly.

"Are you serious!" he yelled.

Sirius laughed.

"Lovely!" he said clapping his hands.

Remus sighed and took Harry's arm. He walked him over to where the young woman was. Harry wasn't but three feet away. His heart pounded wildly in his chest as he looked at the raw beauty of the woman before him.

"It would be proper for you to accept her before she came into your service, my lord," Remus said softly. He whispered in Harry's ear again. "Kiss her."

Harry's heart jumped out of his throat and onto the floor. Kiss her…? When he knew nothing about her? He had just received a woman for his birthday and she was his… lover. He had to perform the act before everyone. Okay, so not the act but he had to kiss her. He knew nothing about her identity! And besides all that, she couldn't possibly _want_ him to kiss her! She probably didn't even want to be there with him! Harry hated to admit it but the ladies didn't love him because he was Harry. The wanted him because he was the Prince of Gryffindor. Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair. Slowly he began to step toward the young woman. All eyes were on him. The young woman stood up straight looking at the prince with a mixture of fear and fortitude. Harry stopped a half a foot away from what was soon to be his. He reached a hand out and gently took hold of her chin, surprised at its softness. If her chin was so soft then how much more could the _rest_ of her be then? Harry leaned in gently closer to the young woman's lips.

"Sorry," he whispered softly. Then he claimed her lips for his own. Applause exploded in the room. Sirius inconspicuously elbowed Remus in the ribs and grinned.

"Well done Harry, well done! Now, Chang, Weasley escort Lady Granger to her room and make her prepared. Harry awaits."

A black haired young lady and a younger red haired young lady (harlot!) gently walked the young brunet out of the room. Harry stood slightly dazed in the middle of his secondary quarters. (Yeah that's the living room part of his bedroom) Sirius and Remus gave him parts on the shoulders. Remus interrupted Sirius before he even had a chance to speak.

"Harry, you did good thing saving that young lady," Remus said smiling proudly.

"Yeah, Harry's all grown up," Sirius said wiping away a fake tear. "Tell me all about it when the deeds done!"

"I don't know anything about _it_! Sirius what were you _thinking_ giving me a _whore_ for my birthday!" Harry yelled.

"She isn't a _whore_, Harry," Remus said gently but firmly. "She belongs to you and only you. Unlike a whore, only you have the right to claim her."

"But I…"

"You don't _have_ to break her in now Harry," Remus said understandingly.

"Yes he very well does!" Sirius argued. "That's what is expected of him!"

Remus looked away.

"She's to be more than just food for Harry's physical hunger," Remus said firmly. "Sirius Black, I do not care what dirty thoughts are running rampant through _your_ head! You may be lord, but Harry is in my charge as well!"

Sirius looked pleased.

"Aw, look! I got Remus upset! Dear me! Whatever shall I do?"

Harry chuckled a little. While Remus was the nice one in the group, he wasn't to be trifled with. He might've looked frail but he wasn't a push-over.

"Sirius shut your mouth! Harry, do whatever you please. _Converse_ with her for all that matters," Remus said while kicking Sirius thus stressing the word converse. "Well my prince, good-day. We will see you at lunch."

"Lunch? But why not breakfast?" Harry asked confused

Sirius laughed grandly.

"Do you not wish to be au fait with your new _lover_?"

Harry chased after Sirius until he reached his door. Then he let him go thinking it unwise to let the subjects see his anger. Remus sighed and said his adieu. Harry was left with a room full of sumptuous smells and a window that needed looking out of.

Everything was going too fast! A _lover _for _him_? Already? But he was only seventeen! Harry sighed heavily. He was legitimate now… What was he to do? Harry looked at his hands. He clenched the one that touched the smooth skin of that young woman. _"Her skin was terribly soft,"_ Harry thought after moments of silence. Harry closed his eyes and a momentary bliss passed over his features. His hand went to his lips. The way they felt warm sent Harry into a soothing ecstasy. He remembered the way the young brunet's lips felt beneath his own. _"Soft, tender, almost satisfying."_ They felt like the pull of a peach. But they were pink and…_ "thick and lovely."_ Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. Why did he feel this was? It had been years…

Suddenly the door to his chamber opened. Harry stood and bowed. The young lady walked in slowly and bowed deeply.

"Your grace," she said humbly.

Her voice was gentle but Harry could tell she could become persistent when things didn't go her way. But she looked ravishing nonetheless. Her hair was pinned up in a lovely bun and her clothes, which at first consisted of nothing more than a dirty peasant's dress, was now another that suited Harry's physical fancy. She _wore_ a daring satin crimson red dress and long white satin gloves. The dress clung to her torso, accentuating her womanly curves, and puffed out at the waist. Surprisingly enough her make-up was minimum. Her lips painted red and a gentle hint of rouge was placed on her cheeks. And that was all. And she looked brilliant.

Harry's heart pounded madly at the site of her. He walked over to her as kissed her extended hand. The door to his room closed. Harry was instantly nervous. What was he supposed to do? Harry looked into his concubine's eyes before surveying her as a whole. He felt her temper flare before he backed down. She smelled richly of her eye colour and Harry smiled before walking a few steps backwards. He was nervous again. The woman was dangerously erotic and Harry didn't want any accidents yet.

"Am I not to your liking, my prince?" the young woman asked barely hiding the anger in her voice.

Harry shook his head. He had made her upset…already.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "Please, do sit down. What would be your fancy? Do you drink? Or would you fancy a spot of tea."

The young woman was silent for a second watching Harry.

"If it pleases you, my lord, I fancy a spot of tea," she replied softly. Her voice sent shivers up Harry's spine. Why was this happening so soon?

"It pleases me greatly," Harry said smiling his "prince-charming" smile. "Would you like milk and sugar?"

"Yes, my lord," the young woman said gently. "Three lumps, if you don't mind, your grace."

Harry went to the drink table and began to prepare the tea. After he finished the tea, Harry passed the hot drink to the young woman. She looked into his eyes and thanked him. Harry was entranced. Her eyes were the most beautiful cinnamon- mahogany colour but they held gold in them, just around the pupil, one moment and then the next it was gone. Was it his imagination? Within seconds of Harry's intense stare the young woman looked away. Pink tinted her cheeks pleasantly.

"May I inquire as to why you are staring?" she asked looking pointedly away from Harry. Suddenly the uneasiness went out of him.

Harry chuckled. He felt quite comfortable now.

"I find your eyes extraordinarily desirable," Harry said staring at his concubine's lovely face. "Please, my lady, may I inquire as to your name? I haven't had the chance to become, properly acquainted with you yet."

The young woman looked at Harry and stood up. She placed her tea on the table and spoke.

"My name is Hermione Granger," she said smiling, beautifully and bowing. "Your Majesty."

Harry nodded.

"Hermione," he said quietly. He enjoyed how her name rolled off his tongue so freely. Harry bowed as well.

"It is a pleasure, Lady Hermione Granger. I am Harry James Potter, Prince of Gryffindor," Harry said grandly. He took Hermione's hand once again and kissed it. Hermione smiled warmly. Her smiled was so radiant and bright. Harry smiled and motioned for Hermione to sit down once more. She did and Harry quickly followed.

"My lady, do you know why you are here?" Harry asked quickly.

Hermione nodded slightly confused but solemnly.

"I am to be your… personal lover," Hermione answered quietly. She looked away from Harry's eyes. Harry nodded. His gaze lingered on her face for a few seconds longer before lifting her chin gently, so that he gaze was once more on him. She looked fearful.

"Do not be frightened," Harry said while running his thumb ever so softly over her cheek. "I do not want this as much as you may think."

A wave of calm passed over Hermione's features. She smiled a brilliant smile.

"My lord, I thank you!" Hermione said excitedly.

Harry shook his head quickly.

"Please, do not think that I will not do what I am supposed to, to you my lady," Harry said, his voice like silk. "I just do not feel right about… breaking you in this way." He ran a hand through Hermione's hair and studied it going through.

"I do not know you, and you do not know me. Why make haste in our relations?"

"But I am nothing but your mistress! It is my job to please you!" Hermione protested. Harry placed the hand that was in Hermione's hair on her neck and the other at the base of her head and gently forward. He looked down at her confused and fearful eyes with intensity. He felt her tense as he moved closer to her face. Her smell filled him. Harry purposely brushed his lips against her stubborn chin, rubbing (barely so) her bottom lip sensuously. He then softly sailed past her tempting lips, not touching them further, and gentler than wind touched her cheek with his lips. He went to her ear next.

"Do you wish so bad to please me, right now?" Harry whispered hoarsely in Hermione's ear. He enjoyed the way she shivered as he talked. His lips touching her ear in the vaguest way. Harry felt Hermione shiver again as he pulled away slowly.

"You do not wish for it, so please, do not interrupt," Harry said staring strongly at Hermione's face. "Yes, Lady Hermione?"

Hermione, Harry could tell, was fighting whether or not to look at him. She did however proving her resolve useless and nodded. Harry smiled.

"I wish for us to be greater acquainted. I wish for you to be more than my… physical enjoyment. I wish for you to do more than please my urges. I wish for you to… be more of a friend, a companion, someone that I can talk to, laugh with," Harry expounded softly. "I know as a prince I have no room for such desires, but I have them and I want you to fill that hole. I am asking you, can you fill that?"

Hermione pleasantly faint but nodded.

"I will do my best, my lord," she said gently. Harry smiled.

"Okay, now, I want you to call me Harry when we are alone. Anywhere else Sirius might have a heart attack!"

Hermione tittered but then looked serious. Harry thought she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Lord Black is right, Harry! You're my prince! A courtesan such as I couldn't possibly call you Harry anywhere but the bed chamber," Hermione said in protest again. Harry wanted to kiss her lips just so he could stop her talking. That way he would have had the chance to not only taste her but stop her nonsense as well. But alas he chose otherwise.

"First off _Hermione_, you aren't a courtesan, you're _my_ lover. And if I tell you to call me Harry in private you will. Regardless of whether or not I have you screaming my name in pleasure or not," Harry said grinning.

Hermione looked like a cross between hitting Harry and blushing madly because of him. Harry stood up and walked towards the window sill. He suddenly felt as if the room was a bit large.

"I'm just grateful that I get to call you on such familiar terms," Hermione said just a slight bit peevishly.

"Don't worry you'll be a lot more familiar with me later on, Hermione," Harry said giving Hermione a cheeky grin.

"Prince Harry!" Hermione said flushed.

Harry laughed and looked out the window.

"On a more serious note, Hermione… you realize that I am expected to indulge this evening. You are to be my wine," Harry said gently.

Hermione nodded.

"It is fine, Harry. I understand, but is there a way we can get out of it?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head.

"I do not know," he said quietly. He was quiet before asking a question that was on his mind for a while.

"How did you come to be my lover anyway?"

Hermione's head snapped up immediately.

"I… er...," she stammered.

Harry looked her way.

"Yes?" Hermione looked pleasantly flustered.

"It's one of those take a girl from one kingdom and sell her to make an everlasting relationship between two kingdoms, you know," Hermione muttered quickly.

Harry looked at Hermione quizzically.

"I don't know, please explain," he said.

Hermione smiled, though she was quite flustered.

"Well, my…caretaker was becoming poor and sold me to get money. The person who bought me died and so I was put on the market. Then someone from here bought me and the trade was an alliance with Ravenclaw to Gryffindor. If you didn't accept me…I'd be someone's… pleasure slave," Hermione explained slowly.

Harry's eyes were wide and his mouth wider. He caught himself gaping and closed his mouth.

"Hermione! I'm so sorry!" Harry said quickly.

"Me too," Hermione muttered.

Harry was next to Hermione the next second.

"Did that man, the one who bought you the first time, did he _touch_ you?" Harry asked, anger rising. What Hermione said next would cause Harry to either send out a party for the man's family or subdue him forever.

Hermione shook her head negatively.

"No, no, he did not," Hermione replied quietly. "He did not touch me."

Harry stared fiercely into at Hermione who wouldn't look at him. Was she lying? Why wouldn't she look at him? Harry let it go when he heard a knock on the door. A very excited looking Sirius walked through the door followed by a very rushed looking Remus. Hermione quickly stood up and bowed deeply.

"My Lord Black, and Master Lupin," she said gently. Harry bowed a little less low and rolled his eyes.

"Lady Granger, how do you like your accommodations?" Sirius asked grinning.

"I trust he's been polite thus far?" Remus added quickly. "He has quite a horrible temper sometimes."

Hermione tittered politely.

"Prince Harry has been quite the gentleman," she said. "I thank you." Hermione bowed once more.

Sirius ginned.

"Brilliant!" he said looking straight at Harry. He then winked causing Harry to blush.

"Lady Granger, we will be having a ball tonight in celebration for Harry's seventeenth. Gryffindors traditional dance will be featured. Might you wish to learn how to dance?" Remus asked holding out his hand like a true gentleman. (And add in a little bow too)

"Oh, Remus Lupin is by _far_ the greatest dancer in all the land! He would be glad to teach you," Sirius said proudly. Hermione nodded bowed to Sirius and Harry before taking Remus' hand.

"I have learned of this dance, but I must say, I am not good at it Master Remus. However I would be delighted if you taught me," Hermione said smiling and ready. Remus nodded and escorted Hermione out of the chamber.

As the door closed Sirius grinned. Harry suddenly felt as if the room was too small. Sirius grandly poured himself a glass of dark liquid with a most playful smile on his face. He sat down slowly and took a sip of his drink still, with a smile on his handsome features. All he did was smile.

"Stop that smiling!" Harry said annoyed.

Sirius tilted his head. His long black hair fell down his shoulders and across his bright eyes.

"Why? Does it bother you so? I am only happy," Sirius said to Harry's annoyance.

"Besides, she's lovely. I can't imagine you with any other."

Harry remained silent. Sirius tilted his head the other way, his hair falling in place with his movements, and gently rotated the goblet around in his hand. The liquid swished against the sides of the beautifully crafted chalice. His eyes were fixed on Harry's profile, scrutinizing in every feature.

"Are you not pleased by her?"

Harry slowly turned to his caretaker, and lord, looking him in the eyes.

"Pleased? Of course I am pleased! But, how could I possibly be expected to… er… I mean…argh!" Harry placed his head in his hands.

"It's so frustrating!" he said exasperatedly.

Sirius nodded.

"When you think about it, it only gets worse. It'll be fine, Harry," Sirius said softly. But his perverted nature wouldn't be put to rest.

"_Besides_, it's your birthday today Harry, you're supposed to get the jollies!"

Harry nearly fell off the window sill.

"Sirius! That is not the proper talk for a Lord, such as you!"

"But it is proper talk coming from godfather to son; and a friend to a friend. Nevertheless, I get the jollies on _my_ birthday!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You get the jollies every-night!" Harry muttered.

Sirius laughed.

"Well Harry, lunch is served. Let us go," Sirius said putting back on his lordly face, and noticeably not putting up an argument.

Sirius and Harry went down to lunch together chatting mildly. As they arrived in the dinning hall, Sirius was whisked away by a message sent by the chef, and Harry was too busy staring to care. Hermione Granger was talking to Remus excitedly about some unknown subject. She changed her dashing red dress to a more calm, but nevertheless telling about her social position, green gown. It fitted like a glove to her curves and extended at the waist that was the fashion the ladies seemed to fancy. (Those who were rich enough to afford it in any case) Her hair was pulled into curls at the top of her head and one or two cascaded down her back. She laughed modestly at something Remus had said and Remus joined her. They seemed to be playing the game of pleasantries. Hermione playing her role as the quiet seductress, cunning but not conspicuous and Remus playing the poor fellow lost in his desires, but unable to have them fulfilled.

By the way the two of them talked, Harry could tell it was of some intelligence. Hermione didn't look like she was speaking on the weather, if that was the case that Remus would have soon left her (for such talk hardly amused him) and gone to find someone with at least _some _intellect. It seemed reversed however, Remus Lupin seemed to rather enjoy his conversation with Harry's lover, and Harry wondered why. Remus had never before taken interest in a lady of the court. He told Harry once that every time he had to act the gentleman and listen to the ladies and how they would gossip and chat away he did it through gritted teeth. However, as the women of the court spoke of insignificant things, it was to their role, and they had to stick by their role. However, that was _their_ role, Hermione's was different.

The bell rang to signal lunch, Remus escorted Hermione to her place; next to Harry. Harry grinned as Remus walked off. He pulled out the chair for Hermione and she thanked him as she sat down. Harry then sat down himself. The other members of the court sat down and the buzz of voices was still hanging in the air. Harry leaned into Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"You seemed to be having a rather loquacious conversation with Remus Lupin. May I inquire as to its contents?"

Hermione gave Harry a smart look and then gave a faint giggle. She too leaned in and whispered.

"I should actually not tell you, but since you're such a good boy, I'll let you know," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear, making him shiver. He hoped she didn't notice.

"We were speaking on, books, and then dancing; plays and other sorts of things. Why, are you jealous?"

Harry gave Hermione a playful look and spoke again.

"And if I was? You would be…punished for it, would you not?" Harry let a soft chuckle escape his throat. She trembled. "How do you fare against the greatest dancer in the land? Did he make you hot?" Harry asked inducing a response from the lovely brunette.

Hermione placed a hand to Harry's neck causing a slight tremor from him.

"You'll find out just how hot I can be, won't you, love?" she asked in a gentle seductive tone.

Harry pulled away and laughed. Hermione tittered as well. They were putting on a show for the audience. The lunch bell rang once more and Sirius stood up.

"Lords and ladies, today we will celebrate Prince Harry's seventeenth birthday!"

Everyone clapped and Harry stood up smiling shyly. He sat down as Sirius began to speak again.

"Tonight there will be partying and dancing! And, everyone is going to have a bit of fun." Sirius winked at Harry. "But for now, let us enjoy our lunch."

After lunch was served everyone took their time eating; showing off good manners to fellow court members like everyone else was not doing the same thing. Sirius made rude jokes here and there and the court laughed accordingly. His court joked and laughed and Remus shook his head. Harry laughed as well, enjoying himself.

After lunch was officially finished (or when they took the plate away) the court members began to converse cordially. From time to time they went up to Harry wishing him best regards and such, and Harry thanked the smiling like the prince he was. Ladies went up Hermione asking her where she had come from, what she was doing in Gryffindor, how she knew the royal family, and how long she planed on staying in the castle. Hermione answered all their questions without haste and with a strong resolve. After the courts members left the castle, Harry went to the gardens to watch them leave.

Harry enjoyed watching them leave for the next few hours they'd be back to do nothing but the same thing again. After he watched the last carriage depart Harry walked deeper into the gardens to the stables. He noticed his re-headed friend tending to his horse as he walked up. He stood by Ron for a while before speaking.

"Ronald Weasley, you are in the presence of royalty," Harry said in his 'royalty' voice.

Ron jumped.

"B-bloody hell!" he muttered. He bowed after covering his mouth. "Prince Harry!"

Harry laughed.

"Stand down Ron, how are you? I've been here for quite some time," Harry said grinning.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said slightly glum.

Harry tilted his head.

"What's wrong with you?"

Ron sighed.

"You have…a woman in your room," Ron muttered.

"Yes, she's my birthday present…" Harry said slowly.

"Birthday present?"

Harry nodded. He and Harry had been friends for a while, since Harry was eleven but sometimes he annoyed him.

"Yes, but don't think of her as a whore Ron. She's so much more than that… anyway I'll bring you some food."

Ron snorted.

"Thanks."

"So anyway, how is knight ship?"

Ron sighed.

"It's hard, but I'll manage," he said. "You'd better go. I bet your _woman_ will start missing you."

Harry left Ron with a big lump on his head and went into the castle.

Harry ran into Remus in the library reading. Remus looked satisfied and happy, but tired. His light coloured hair floated in front of his brown eyes as he was reading his novel. His handsome features often made the ladies flutter and flush and Remus was too modest to even notice. Or so that was how he presented himself like that. Remus whisked his hair out of his eyes so that he could continue his book with better accuracy.

"Pretty-boy," Harry muttered. Remus smiled and looked up.

"Good-day Prince Harry," Remus said pleasantly. "How are you today, my prince?"

Harry sat down next to Remus looking at him questioningly.

"Why are you so pleased today Remus?" Harry asked propping his head on his hand. Remus smiled and laughed quietly.

"If I may say so, Lady Hermione Granger is quite a good liar."

Harry was confused.

"A… liar Remus?" Harry asked. She came across Harry as many things. But a liar wasn't one of them. Remus laughed.

"Don't worry until tonight. You'll be pleased in more ways than one, Harry," Remus said smiling. He shook his head chuckling. "Wow, I am amazed I am this pleased with her performance."

Harry was in a cross between shocked and confused. All the same time he was intrigued.

"I bid you adieu, fair prince," Remus said grinning. "Until tonight."

Remus walked out of the library. Harry was confused but excited. He couldn't wait for the ball now. What had gotten Remus so happy and why did Hermione make Harry want to know about her?

The time for the ball finally came and Harry's nerves couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to see Hermione and figure out why Remus had such…interesting things to say about her. Something all day had been nagging him. No matter what he did to stop it a thought kept nagging at his mind. It was an image really, a quick one second picture. He saw her, Hermione her loveliness, and her lips. Something delicious was there in that picture. A beautifully nagging piece of art, but it killed him to wonder why.

When he saw her he find out why.

Hermione was wearing a most modestly daring royal blue silk dress that cut off at the shoulders exposing her milky flesh. On her neck were the most perfectly cut sapphires Harry had ever laid eyes on, even within the castle! Her hair was tied in perfect curls, with chocolate tendrils hanging down her back. She looked like a queen; but for Harry alone. The nagging picture rose in Harry's mind again and he had to fight the delicious urges within him. Thankfully, Remus walked up to her and kissed her on her hand.

"You look stunning, Lady Granger," Harry heard Remus say as Hermione tittered politely. Remus Lupin walked Hermione over to Harry slowly. Harry bowed deeply and Hermione followed suit. Harry then, gently took Hermione's hand and turned it so that it was facing palm-up. His lips graced the inside of her wrist softly, almost sexily.

"Stunning Lupin? I daresay Lady Hermione is magnificent," he said, the tone of his voice deep.

Hermione bowed blushing and tittered.

"Such, kind words, you grace," she said.

Harry couldn't stop the grin that was spreading across his face.

"Oh, quite right, your majesty," Remus said smiling. "My apology."

The music for the folk dance started up and Harry immediately backed away. He sat by Sirius, who grinned at him. Harry disliked the folk dance more than anything else. There was too much to remember on his part. He liked the traditional dances and the modern ones.

"Remus, would you mind taking Lady Hermione to dance?" Harry asked pleasantly. "I wouldn't want to ruin her good time."

Remus laughed.

"Why, I'd be delighted! I think Lord Black wants to talk to you at any event. I'll leave you two alone," he said and he quickly escorted Hermione to the dancing area. The music began in course and Hermione started the dance with Remus. Remus had always started off the dancing ever since Harry could remember.

Harry watched conspicuously as Remus twirled Hermione grandly and how she fell into gracefully his arms, how he walked around her as she clapped to the music, how he took her hand and spun her gently until the music caught him by surprise and he really started getting into it. Hermione smiled beautifully as she danced with Remus causing him to think about how much she actually like dancing. Her body was so perfectly in tune with Remus that it seemed as if she had been doing it for years. Her dress moved with her body, her body kept with the music and enthralled him generously.

Harry clapped along with everyone in the hall at the dancers who participated. They looked lovely and fluid, brilliantly capturing everyone who watched. Remus laughed heartily as Hermione politely but excitedly talked to him on some matter foreign to Harry. As the talking between the two continued Harry was possibly spoken to every lord and lady in the hall. He wished he could watch his lover more but he had a kingdom soon going under his belt. After everything was finished (Harry's conversations) the next dance was going to start. Harry, luckily, enjoyed this one. Remus relinquished Hermione, refreshed once more and ready to dance.

The ladies entered grandly into the room and found partners. The gentlemen stood waiting and when the ladies came in, took their hands. Harry gave Hermione a wink and led her into the dance. He, like the other gentlemen, spun their partners around in unison and the ladies walked around them, wavering a bit, having been pulled in again. The reason Harry fancied the traditional dance of Gryffindor the most was because of all the closeness. Hermione twirled in front of Harry and then he dipped her. Her body formed a graceful (not to mention sexy) arch. Harry pulled her up and immediately spun her again. The music was quick paced and lively and Harry had to move quickly in order to keep up with the steps. Harry led Hermione into a slow waltz as the music slowed and then within a few steps the music sped up fast once more. Harry half twirled Hermione so that her back was to him and he pulled her close (that unfortunately wasn't part of the dance) for the next three steps. Then in unison, the lords led the ladies into a chaos of quick motioned twirls, stops and twirls again. After being twirled so many times tonight Harry wondered how Hermione could possibly stand up. But she was dipped again and the song ended. Ladies were lifted all up to the sounds of cheering and applause.

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled widely. Her face was pink and she was slightly out of breath. It caught Harry by pleasant surprise.

"Oh wow," she muttered as they walked away from the floor.

"You are quite the dancer Lady Hermione," Harry said quietly while handing Hermione he drink. She bowed to him.

"You are too kind Prince Harry. You are in fact a greater dancer," Hermione said smiling.

"I think Prince Harry is correct, Lady Granger," Remus said smiling.

Harry and Hermione jumped slightly.

"Master Remus you are too kind. You're the one who taught me this day!" Hermione said smiling. Remus smiled at his prince.

"Had, my lord, not taken you away, I would have loved to dance that song with you," Remus said smiling pleasantly.

Hermione blushed.

"Oh Master Remus! Prince!" was all Hermione could say.

Harry laughed and Sirius winked at him.

His birthday ball wasn't all that bad.

Harry was exhausted and Hermione quite exited about going to another ball. The night was over and Harry wanted nothing more than to go to his bed and sleep. Well, and _one_ thing more. Harry found Hermione rather pleasant to be around and she smelled quite nice. He wanted very much to kiss her again and to feel her shiver again but then he figured it was the wine talking instead of him. He did not forget however, that he and Hermione had… engagements together, whether or not they go through with them.

Harry bid Sirius farewell and laughed at Remus and Hermione finished off their last dance. Harry hated to admit, but she looked so terribly happy. And Remus looked terribly happy as well. Harry knew Remus' favourite pastime was either reading or dancing so Harry completely understood why he was so happy. But he knew nothing about his lover. What did she fancy, what were her pleasures? Certainly she was good at dancing, but was there other things that caught her fancy? Did she enjoy writing or reading? Or did she fancy horseback? What made her tick, Harry wondered, why did she smile in such a way that the entire room exploded in light?

Harry finally was able to go to bed with Hermione right behind him. As they walked in the corridors a silence ran between them. Harry looked away blushing while Hermione walked a step behind him, he face as red as a tomato. Harry had no idea what to do. His palms were sweaty, his mind was reeling and the urge to touch the beauty behind lingered strongly. But then he started to think. Why _couldn't_ he? She _was _his after all, right? But somehow Harry didn't feel ready, and at the same time so very ready. The touch of her lips still lingered, staining his lips, since the very beginning of the day.

Harry followed Hermione into his room and closed the door. Immediately the incense and colour caught Harry in a sensuous mood. His eyes traced the curve of Hermione's neck to the end of her dress. He could feel the very warmth of her flesh at his fingertips. The spicy smell of her body intoxicated him and he was feet away from her! He heard her panting, her soft voice in his head, his name dripping from her lips. Harry fought the urge to shiver. He reacted at the mere _thought_ of her! Harry's eyes trailed on her milky white skin.

"Let your hair down," Harry muttered huskily. His body craved her. Something about her caused him pleasure. He wanted to see her chocolate locks fall down her back. He wanted to run his hand through its softness. Hermione's hesitation, to untie her hair, sent Harry into impatient pleasure. He slowly walked over to her running his hands up her arms. Her back molded perfectly with his front. Harry bent his head lower to Hermione's ear. His whispers sent erotic shivers through her enchanting body.

"I command you to let down your hair," Harry whispered, his voice full of unknown desires.

Harry stood back while Hermione shakily undid her beautiful hair. Why did Harry want her to do that? Why did he want to touch her? What caused his body to react like this?

"Turn to me, so that I can see your face," Harry said gruffly.

Hermione slowly turned to Harry. She looked beautifully terrified and sensuously erotic. Harry's heart hammered. He walked closer to her and took her chin gently.

"Do you want me?" Harry asked huskily. "_Do you want me?_"

Hermione's hand went to his chest. She wasn't ready, Harry could tell yet, neither was he but he wanted her so bad.

"Harry," Hermione's voice was soft and pleading. It sounded _so_ good.

Harry claimed his lover's lips softly. He said her name in a whisper between each quick release of her lips, before claiming them once more. His hand ran through her hair, rubbing against her head, pushing Hermione's lips closer. Harry relinquished Hermione's luscious lips only to explore her neck. It was then that she pulled him closer moaning gently. Her voice was no more than a whisper above the air. Intoxicated by Hermione's smell along with her exotic taste, Harry lost himself in her. His lips ravished hers and felt the need to _taste_ her. His hand rubbed at the small of her back and crook of her neck languidly. Harry's lips parted from Hermione's slowly. He looked at the beautifully swollen lips before him and groaned. He wanted to taste her immediately.

Then Harry heard his door open and snapped out of it all. He was left an empty shock but and urge to feel her body once more. Harry turned around and saw Sirius looking at them with fascination. Harry quickly stepped away from Hermione while she composed herself.

"Oh no, don't mind me. Do carry on," Sirius said saucily.

Harry glared at Sirius. But he was grateful more or less.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked breathlessly peeved.

"I just came to say goodnight, but you seem rather busy. So I'll leave, have a pleasant night," Sirius said silkily. He had to seek out his own pleasures. Then he saw Remus walking up the stairs to enter his own bedroom. Sirius grinned and Remus rolled his eyes.

"I won, Remus…." Sirius grinned. "I want… my prize."

Remus sighed.

Harry woke up madly confused but slightly satisfied. What had happened? Harry's mind provided with ample knowledge of the previous night's events but he was so confused. Harry had touched Hermione, for the first time. He actually _felt_ her. It was only the second day but…she was so terribly erotic. Her hair was soft and light. Her skin was milky, creamy and smooth. Her eyes were deeply entrancing, lovely and pulled Harry into gracious desire. Harry closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands. Why was he so enthralled so soon? What caused him such extreme pleasure, like when she touched him? When she said his name? Why did she make him so hungry for her body? Her taste?

Harry sighed and got out of his bed. The maids (not the black haired or red-haired ones) walked about him undressing him and washing him. The dressed him and left his side to tidy his room. Harry left to find his lover. He didn't know why he had such an urge to speak with her but he did. Harry went to the main hall and found her not there. Then he walked to the gardens and didn't find her there as well. He went to the kitchens them the front hall and found her nowhere. Harry felt confused as he walked down the hall. Where was she? Was she hiding from him? What did she like (besides Harry's ministrations) and where could she be?

Harry opened the library's large wooden doors and suddenly her sent caught him off guard. She was _here_! Harry's body reacted to her exotic sent. How sweet and fair _was_ she? Harry quietly walked down the large stairs. He noticed Remus' hair from on top one of the bookcases. Harry smiled.

"Master Remus," Harry said with his trademark grin in place. He was walking toward Remus when the trim of a dress caught his eye. Harry whipped his head around quick enough to see the end of the dress go behind the bookcase. He walked quickly to follow the dress. Her sent lingered there… Harry walked slowly forward. A swish of material told him he was on her trail. Turning at the end of a bookcase Harry was excitedly in time to see her hair whip behind the bookcase. His heart pounded. He ran to catch up with her now. He was certain it was her. Slowed down when he was certain she was near him. She was right in front of him. Or in front of the bookcase that he was behind. He took two silent steps to the bookcase. He could feel her breathing. Her chest lifting is gentle effort, her body shaking slightly. Was she excited from this chase? Like he was?

Why did she run away? Why did she fight it? If Harry longed for her touch, than did she not feel the need to be touched by him? Harry lifted his hand to the bookcase.

"Hermione…?" he asked softly. He knew she wouldn't reply him, but he had to see if it was her. He _felt_ her there. Her lips were moist and plumb, ready to be kissed. Her body was waiting to be touched, it begged Harry's own; her voice ready to be heard in desire. Her breath was quick and short. Then he heard a rush of skirts and slippered feet. He sprang to the end of the bookcase in order to catch her but he missed her by a second; feeling her hair slip through his fingers. He jumped to grab her wrist but again he missed her and watched her run up the stairs. She has a red leather-bound book in her hands. Harry fought the urge to run after her but instead walked back to Remus Lupin.

"Prince Harry, having the jollies so early in the morning, aren't you?" Remus said sleepily.

Harry smirked.

"It seems you had a _jolly good_, time last night, Master Remus," Harry said silkily. "Were you well satisfied?"

Remus looked awake now, and he was blushing madly.

"Now, Harry my nightly affairs are none of your business," Remus muttered.

Harry laughed.

"Oh, Master Remus, but you were so loud, last night!"

Remus looked just at the point where he'd use violence and then he smiled pleasantly.

"Well, I am not the only one, am I?" he said smiling. "You seemed to rather enjoy Lady Granger's company last night."

Now it was Harry's turn to blush.

"W-we did nothing!" Harry spluttered.

"That's not what Sirius told me," Remus said smiling. "He _expounded_ his joy to me about the way you were fully taking advantage of your…lover."

"I wasn't taking _advantage_ of her. I was just…" Harry's mind wondered to Hermione's lips.

Remus looked interested.

"Hm? Harry, you seem slightly occupied," he muttered.

Harry shook his head quickly.

"Never you mind, Remus Lupin!" he said flustered.

Remus smirked all knowingly.

"Yes, my lord," he said gently. "My greatest apologies."

Harry sighed and looked out the window. How did she induce such pleasure out of him? Harry heard a flip of a page and realized the royal advisor had gone back to reading. Harry sighed heavily and looked out the window, far past the castle gates. Since the library was located in the South wing it looked brilliant at the time of the sunset. While right now it slightly shadowed, it was set ablaze with reds and oranges when the sun went past the horizon. And it all reminded Harry of his gentle lover. Why did she do the things she did? What met her fancy? What made her smile? Was she like the others, with their petty minds? Or did she enjoy other things? Could she ride? Did she sing? How did she involve herself? What did Remus know? Harry turned to Remus.

"Say, Remus?" Harry asked a bit offhandedly.

Remus made a noise of comprehension.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked.

"What was Lady Hermione looking at while she was here?"

Remus sighed, smiling.

"I believe she was reading…a romance novel," Remus said pondering. "Mind you she only left because you arrived. But before that, she was reading a history novel."

"A history novel…? Wait, a _romance novel_!" Harry said shocked.

Remus chuckled.

"Yes, quite the scholar, just like me. If I do say so myself," Harry rolled his eyes.

"So, she likes books?" Harry asked.

"Very much so," Remus replied. "Prince, she has been here for over a week, but we have been keeping her a secret from you."

"EH!"

"Oh yes…" Remus said smiling, while trying to contain his laughter.

"Why did she look like she just arrived then? When I first met her?" Harry asked slightly upset.

"It was just a show, to keep you on your toes."

Harry pouted.

"My Prince, if you wish to know everything, ask her. There are many things I think you'll find amusing about her," Remus said getting up.

"Farewell, my lord, Prince Harry."

Harry watched the retreating figure of Remus with a confused look on his face.

A/N: There ha-ha! Enjoy! Love y'all! Please, review and give me comment, I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
